


Seven Days

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cutesy stuff, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Proposals, Tsukki asking Yams for help, Yamaguchi happy like a new year embarrasing Tsukishima, Yams helping out gladly, dorks being dorks, happy readings, more than gladly, oh the humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	Seven Days

Day 1:

“ _Yamaguchi, I need your help with something.”_

“ _Hm? What?”_

_Tsukishima shows him a magazine and Yamaguchi's eyes shine brightly as his lips form the widest grin Tsukishima ever saw in his life._

 

 

Day 2:

“ _Kageyama, lend me your hands.”_

“ _Huh? What for?”_

“ _I need a reference.”_

“ _Okay?”_

_Yamaguchi takes the setter's hands, paying close attention to them._

 

 

Day 3:

_From: Sailor Moon_

_I might be late, traffic sucks._

_From: Sailor Moon_

_And change that stupid name already._

 

_From: His Majesty the King_

_No._

 

 

Day 4:

“ _When is that game again?”_

“ _Next Saturday.”_

“ _Okay.”_

 

 

Day 5:

“ _Yamaguchi, I won't make it today, can you pick it up?”_

“ _Sure thing, Tsukki.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

“ _No problem.”_

 

 

Day 6:

“ _What do you think?”_

“ _I am honoured, but I'm already spoken for.”_

“ _It's not for you.”_

“ _Now I'm offended.”_

“ _Kuroo, either take this seriously or you're off my contact list the next time you get in trouble.”_

“ _...sorry.”_

 

 

Day 7:

“ _Welcome back, Kageyama, I hope your weekend was nic-”_

“ _OOOH THAT IS A VERY NICE RING YOU GOT THERE.”_

“ _Congratulations!”_

 

_On his left ring finger a gold and black band._

_On Kei's, a blue and black one._

 


End file.
